1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing a protective sheet for mattresses and to the end product obtained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known methods of producing waterproof sheets for protecting mattresses provide sheets which completely protect the mattress when these sheets are manufactured with sufficiently large dimensions, but they do not meet the requirements imposed by the prolonged confinement of certain patients, particularly in terms of providing a permanently non-humid atmosphere.
The waterproof protective sheets consisting of rubber or some type of plastic material which are placed as a protective measure beneath non-waterproof, absorbent draw sheets have the disadvantage of either not being washable, which results in a major consumption of absorbent products used as non-waterproof covering sheets or, if these absorbent draw sheets are washable, in a senselessly large number of sheet changes owing to the large amount of time which these draw sheets take to dry, since because of the absorption capacity required, these sheets must have some thickness.